


Punch-Out

by badwolfkaily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoot prompt: Wii Sports turns violently competitive. Not so much competitive but Root gets caught playing Shaw's Wii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch-Out

Shaw made it to her front door, key in the lock, and a noise erupted from inside. Shaw growled and knew exactly who that noise came from.

_Damn it, Root. How many times are you going to sneak into my apartment?_

And sure enough there was Root attached to her Wii controller, ever since she got the damn thing Root had been monopolizing it every chance she got.

Looks like she’s trying out my new boxing game, cute.

Sneaking up behind the unsuspecting Root, Shaw tapped her on the shoulder and her a squeak before she was ducking a bunch to the face.

“What the hell, Root!?”

“Sameen, what..what are you doing here?”

“Uh, I live here. What do I have to do to get you to stop breaking into my apartment?”

“Sorry, I just, I didn’t know Wii’s could be so addicting. And I thought this new game of yours could teach me some pointers,” blushing Root dropped her hands to her sides and made it seem like the carpet was a lot more interesting to look at then the look on Shaw’s face.

Eyebrow raised Shaw did not look amused, “You’re kidding, right?”

Root didn’t say anything as her face just got redder and she fidgeted with the Wii controller. The silence told Shaw that Root was being serious and she couldn’t help but burst out laughing making Root scoff in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, I just, you’re being serious about it and you’re just ridiculous Root!” Shaw grabbed her sides unable to stop laughing.

The next thing Root knew she let out a growl and lunged punching Shaw in the arm, “You jerk, Sameen!”

“Oww, fuck, Root!” Shaw tried to stifle her laughing as she rubbed her arm but the idea of Root trying to learn to fight or at least punch using a boxing Wii game was just the most ridiculous idea that Root has ever had.

Seeing Root so flustered and red had Shaw’s mind wandering to the ‘she’s so cute when she’s embarrassed’ part of her brain, just for a minute though. Smiling Shaw just grabbed the Wii remote from Root’s grasp and motioned her head towards the TV, “Let me show you how it’s done and then maybe I can give you some real tips on hand to hand combat.”  
“Any excuse to get your hands on me, Sameen. All you have to do is ask.”

And that was Root back to her usual flirty self. Shaw just rolled her eyes and reset the game.

“Don’t think I won’t hold this over your head every time you piss me off,” Shaw took a swing at the air warming herself up as the game loaded, “Just wait till Reese hears about this and Fusco is going to have field day with this one. Stick to your two guns routine---ow, goddammit, Root stop punching me!”


End file.
